


It's never easy

by Diana924



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fugitives, Introspection, Post 3x13, english is not my first language, mculadiesweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: It’s not easy, it’s never easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first languages but I really really wanna try to write all the week in English

It’s not easy, it’s never easy.

Staying with Lance was the easy part but every time they ruined everything, except this one, blame HIVE, and Russia this time. She and Lance are a perfect team, a powerful couple and a lovely match in some weird way, as people told them. Bobbi knows Lance isn’t perfect, too loudly, too noisy, too Lance but she loves him, she’s a former agents of SHIELD in love with a mercenary, she married him one time … and despite the divorce she never stop to love him.

A skill worked agent, a master of under covering missions and other stuff, one of the most brilliant agent and instead she is in run, with Lance, wanted by all the world, like Clint. In the last days she thinks about Clint more than others years, he is in Wakanda with the others, she could go there, with Lance or alone but it would be difficult, for her, for her ex-husband and her ex – husband slash new husbands; Clint will be happy to see her but Lance … she know him too well to know Lance would hate Clint for many reason so no, no Wakanda.

So she stay with Lance, hidden, listening him speaking about non sense and their new wedding and … this is easy, she and Lance, difficult and easy booth.


End file.
